simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
UCM
'Culture Mission' Through''' Faith, Morality, Law, Education we find Liberty and wisdom to build a better society and such is the cultural significance of the People of the UCM Empire. In this we prosper and are at peace with ourselves and others. '''History May 2799 After a revolt led by the people. The people raided the capital and took hold of the current Empior Thesus IV. The curent leader was beheaded for his crimes against the people and a democratice state was established. May 2799 established the offical new goverment and the trial of the Emprior Thesus IV was conceded on the same day, thus giving a new hope to the people! But soon chaos arupted on the streets as angry mobs looted the street. Military Officals quickly had set up a Junta, and established peace and order, this would last nearly 95 years. Reformation Under Lewis B Clarke and General John Richards, UCM was finally reformed completely by 2893, The military then gave up all control of Government and the first elections elected Derek Dryfus I as President in 2896. Upon his first term, he reformed the transportation system especially amongst its ports and railroads. Then he turned towards the education system by establishing the first National College System, Where students who couldnt afford university can go for free, paid by the state. Also UCM was divided into 25 States, each with its own governor and name. Social-Republic Establishment Under President Derek Dryfus I, the people were suffering from the past regiem. Health care was not affordable and insurances were too high for the people. So in 2913, President Derek Dryfus I took over, creating state control of health care and insurances. The Cost reductions by the emlimiating the private sector health care and insuruance institutions reduced the cost of health care and insurances for the people in trial runs. The people of UCM were releved of the burdens that caused many outbreaks of disease and the cost reductions created refrandums that made our social-republic state in June of 2914. With the success of social insurances and social healthcare, the People of UCM came out in record numbers to support Derek Dryfus I and his reelection was successful in October of 2914. With election results 80% of the 92% who turned out, Voted for Derek Drfus I in the biggest election turn out in our history. Despite the resitance in the making of a social-republic for fear of another fascist goverment control, Derek Dryfus I proved himself worthy and calmed the people. Overwhelming support came rushing in leading to one of the greatest changes that has reduced the suffering of the people and depsite their fear and uncertainty they overcame the dark past that once was. This success was the first time in UCM history that the people actually supported their government and prosperity was now enjoied by many! Isolationist State Changes At first UCM was considered an isolationist state with no external ties, however, in 2946 that was all changed by the warm recpetion of the IRP. In line with its policies and past revolts, UCM accepted its first membership in a world organization. Successful relations with the IRP changed the minds of many. The People of UCM took sometime to adapt and welcome a worldwide presence. With great leadership and preserverence of the Derek Dryfus I, He led the people out of their depression and hope was now regained in UCM by the establishment of ties that were not very welcome by the people out of fear. As with the many issues Derek Dryfus I faced, This was the hardest choice that faced the leader. It led to a drop in his approval ratings and recession started. It took many years for the people to become accepting of its new relations. With the help of Matt, Josef, and Keith of the IRP, the people finally changed their isolationist views and became more active members in a world society led by a revolt towards world peace and unity. Thus, created a new mission for the People of UCM towards unity and peace, which led to hope in UCM to help the IRP to establish peace and further stabalize the econonmy of itself and other in the IRP. WAR of 2960 del Barbara La Republica del Barbara was in turmoil and it facist leader was making threats of war with UCM. Barbara was in support for change, but was held up by it Facist leader Rocos V. His fear led to many threats of violence towards UCM. With revolt comming, the people by methods unheard of came to UCM for help. Seeing our fascist past change into a social republic and the success we had with good leadership and trust from the burdened people of UCM in the recent past. They pleaded for help and wished to join our country as they saw us as their only hope. Not many in UCM supported interference in another countries political matters, but with the massacre of 2959 in Barbara. The People of UCM supported war with Rocos V, not able to stand to see the sufferage of the people in Barbara. That sufferage reminded us of our dark faciest past and we could no longer take the threats that Rocos V was making. War was declared and with the help of supporters in Barbara for change we successfully won''' '''the war against Rocos V. Rocos V was prosecuted by the Barbara people and chose a joint state with the policies and procedures of the UCM. This created the UCM empire and the joint people rejoiced in unity. Warm reception from the underground Barbarian movement (UBM) created their willful membership with the People of UCM and thus created a movement in UCM to help create a method to help others bring peace and stability to White Giant.The war would cost under 3,000 lives of UCM citizens, but in Babara it costed over 200,000. Even with the end of the war, many veterans have decided to stay in the border towns and even in Barbara to fight of the many Pro Rocos rebel groups. UCM Empire June 2961, Derek Dryfus I declared the creation of the UCM Empire. This created the first time in UCM history that we were successful to come together as one against a common goal. With the barbarian's willingness to join our empire and the over throw of the past Barbarian state, we accepted the responsibility to help create change and stabilized the barbarian nation. UCM pull its resources together with the Barbarians and created stimulus reforms that helped rebuild the war torn Republica del Barbara. Though the trillions of dollars that UCM built up in reserved was required, The cost was of no concern to the People of UCM, since instability and threats were sufficant to pull the people together in unity. The people of Barbara were pleased and happy once again with the newly created empire. Without their support, all efforts would have been lost. By 2970, A stable empire was secured and the rebuilding efforts in the Barbarian state were almost complete. Peace between people was secured and the willful alliance between the two states was welcome by both making the diffculties of the past relations with Rocos V a thing of the past. A bright future was seen by our people and reforandum led to such a strong tie with the UBM majority. Thus, prosperity spread, for the first time in UCM history, and created a basis for a strong empire presence with willful cooperation for the UCM. The IRP and UCM Empire Relations between the IRP and UCM Empire has been growing since the signing of the memorandum of understanding. IRP saw the endurance of our people and entrusted us membership to the counsel in the IRP. Which in turn not only strengthened our Empire, but also in turn strengthened the IRP. Bring forth a new age for the UCM Empire and was inline with creating peace amungst us. Peace and Unity with the IRP has grown dramatically over such a short time. Loyalty to the IRP and it loyalty to The UCM Empire has thus accomplished the mission goals of the UCM Empire to become a major influence in peace and economic prosperity. The IRP has been a welcomed alliance with the creation of joint defenses and great relations with many others as well. The IRP has increased the hope of the People of the UCM Empire towards a more stable and peaceful planet. The UCM Empire and the Pontus Empire's relations have increased and thus creating the first joint millitary depot that was inline with proposals from the United Kingdom of Persia that passed vote in the IRP. Talks between others in the IRP, such as the United Kingdom of Persia, will most definiatly create more joint millitary ties. The devotion of the IRP to its members have been welcomed by The UCM Empire and The People of the UCM Empire have dedicated overwhelming support for the IRP and has made it a new goal of the UCM Empire to help secure the future of the IRP. To strengthen the Ideals created by Josef, founder of the IRP, towards peace, economic strength, and unity. Which together, We can secure a peacful world presence with the IRP which is inline with the Policy of Peace that the People of the UCM Empire support greatly. This alignment has pleased the People of the UCM Empire and has created, in the UCM peoples eyes, an unbreakable bond with our friends in the IRP. Thus, President Derek has declared the first week of January of each year as a holiday of peace, unity, and rememberance of our past that led to our future, named as UCM/IRP Unity week. June 3017 - December 3023 Founders Monuments UCM leaders dedicated funds for a five piece monument, 3 in the mainland and 2 in the second nation of the empire. Construction of the first piece title "Liberty" will be erected in the Empirical gardens in the capital of UCM. One of the 5 main pieces to be built will be 65 foot tall each and be a symbol of the beliefs of the people of the Empire. These titled; Liberty, Morality, Law, Education, and Faith are to be the mission of the people to coexist in harmony. Thus, June 3017, the official breaking of ground shall commence as we introduce our key components to the culture and advancements the Empire has endured since its begginings. The Emperor stated, "These keys towards our future are not new to us, but this moment we honor and announce to the world our foundational principals. So, All may prosper from our outward showing of how we gain our Liberty!" The event was televised on all channels by method of the EAN network, another first for our Empire. Construction of the 5 pieces are slated to be finished by Dec. 23, 3023 at an estimated cost of 798 billion; The Empire leaders unanimously voted to carry out the project. Proposals on 2 additional statues placed at both capitals of the Empires 2 countries, would be Love and Prosperity, have not been voted on as of yet. Plans indicate these two 120 foot monuments would be a cost of 875 billion and take 7 years to complete. UCM EMPIRE / USS year 3020 January of this year marks new commitments and chalanges of The UCM EMPIRE. Dipolomatic solutions and relations are changing in the world that are in line with the policy of peace that which the people of UCM have faught for over 220 years for. The climate in politics of the WG world is vastly changing and a movement towards a one for all and all for one environment is possible. For the betterment of the revolution towards a stable and peaceful world, The People of the UCM Empire shall declare its position to present aid and help to anyone in the USS Federation as a mark towards the good faith that ALL may prevail and be at peace. This was welcomed by the USS and taken as a mark in the improvement in relations of the UCM Empire and those in the USS as well as for the IRP. Such as wonderful thing peace brings at this time when the festivals and parades of the UCM/IRP week were taking place and It was marked by a wonderful speech as the Emperor revealed the new accord with the USS as its crowning moment. The UCM people were tearful towards a mile stone in its development of peace on a new level with the commitment to the USS and to its own Federation the IRP. "Step by step we shall prevail in the pursuit of peace with our fellow countries world wide. This marks a new era of restoration towards a stable and peaceful coexistence. What starts with one is a new beginning towards the many that may prosper from ties that can be formed through caution and trust building. Caution to make sure we don't let ourselves get in the way and trust so our word means something and in that honor is given. Respect is gained and people will listen to the song of peace, love, and prosperity! Until now the remaining two monuments identical in both capitals of the UCM Empire was in limbo and now we know why! For this new era they were meant and this mile stone with the USS is what they represent to our mission for not just the USS, but towards the entire WG planet. Let this step be the start of a new foundation in a World Wide revolution towards a peaceful era for our planet and may this one step be a step towards moving forward to that goal. From the USS to whom shall come next we of the UCM Empire wish to dedicate love and prosperity, the two monuments, towards the foundation of peace and as such they bring us all love and prosperity. Their completion will be of the year 3027 at the IRP/UCM week event. This seems to the UCM Empire as what is right and good. I believe we are in accord with the USS towards peace in a broad aspect as WE all can be the builders of prosperity! May our new accord with the USS lead us towards the great good and we hope in 7 years we will be celebrating a new revolution of peace with our USS brothers/sisters and maybe the world itself! May our good faith bring forth trust and honor to the IRP and the USS. May we all benefit in unity towards a greater goal! Thank you USS for a warm welcome of our good faith towards the betterment of our relations! As well, We welcome the future of our relations built on a foundation that is strong and based on friendship, that may well be an example to all!" as stated by the Emperor during the dedication of Love and Prosperity and revelation of the new USS ties during the closing ceremonies of the Jan. 3020 UCM/IRP week event. This day Jan. 7th, 3020 was deemed USS/UCM appreciation day which in 7 years will be held again on Jan. 7th, 3027 when the official opening will take place for the 2 new center piece monuments we build to make sure our leaders never loose sight of the great good of peace; Love and Prosperity! Landscape Most of UCM is actually just below sea level with the exception of the southern half which is Highlands and the Christo Mountain Range. Most of the coastal west are deltas, and two major rivers that flow through the entire country, The Byzantium River and the Knight River. Category:Countries Category:White Giant